mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schloss der zwei Schwestern
thumb|Die Ruine des Schlosses Das Schloss der zwei Schwestern, oder auch Schloss der Ponyschwestern (im Orig. Castle of the Two Sisters oder Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters), war Residenz und Regierungssitz von Prinzessin Celestia und Prinzessin Luna aus Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2. Das Schloss liegt tief im Everfree Forest. Aufbau Einst war das Schloss ein großes prachtvolles Gebäude mit hohen Türmen und ausgedehnten Untergeschossen. In der Schlucht unter dem Schloss befindet sich die Höhle des Baum der Harmonie. Durch den Kampf zwischen Celestia und Nightmare Moon vor eintausend Jahren wurde es schwer beschädigt und anschließend Aufgegeben. Die Zeit tat ihr übriges und so wurde das Schloss zur Ruine von Heute. Geschichte TV Staffel 1 In Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 hat Nightmare Moon Prinzessin Celestia verschwinden lassen und ewige Nacht über Equestria gebracht. Um sie aufzuhalten begeben Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity und Rainbow Dash zu den Ruinen des Schlosses, um dort die Elemente der Harmonie zu suchen und gegen Nightmare Moon einzusetzen. Es gelang ihnen, diese dort zu finden und ihre besondere Beziehung zu ihnen zu erkennen, worauf sie Nightmare Moon in Luna zurück verwandelten. Auch Celestia erschien in dem Schloss und versöhnte sich mit ihrer Schwester. Sie nutzten jedoch auch weiterhin ihr Schloss in Canterlot und nicht ihr altes im Wald der Ewigen Magie. Staffel 4 In Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle – Teil 1 wird Equestria von den Plünderranken überwuchert und die Königlichen Schwestern sind verschwunden. Um dem ganzen auf den Grund zu gehen nimmt Twilight einen Zaubertrank von Zecora und findet sich unversehens im Schloss der zwei Schwestern wieder wo sie eine echt wütende Luna trifft. In Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle – Teil 2 wird Equestria von den Plünderranken überwuchert und zu allem Überfluss sind Celestia und Luna verschwunden. Um sie zu finden wirft Twilight einen Blick in die Vergangenheit und wird sowohl Zeugin wie sich Luna einst in Nightmare Moon verwandelte als auch vom großen Kampfes zwischen ihr und Prinzessin Celestia. Nightmare kann einen schweren Treffer landen, doch Celestia berappelt sich wieder und setzt die Elemente der Harmonie ein. Mit denen sie Nightmare auf den Mond verband. Bei einem tieferen Blick in die Vergangenheit sieht Twilight wie die Schwestern einst die Elemente der Harmonie aus dem Baum der Harmonie nahmen um Discord zu stoppen. Nach dem es den Mane 6 gelungen ist dem Baum die Elemente wieder zugeben, der dann die Plünderranken verschwinden lässt, Kommen auch Celestia und Luna frei. Als der Baum die Kiste der Harmonie präsentiert kann sich selbst Celestia keinen Reim auf das Ding mach ist sich aber sicher das Twilight und ihre Freundinnen das Rätsel schon lösen werden. In Ponygrusel im Schloss suchen Twilight und Spike auf Empfehlung Celestias in der Schloss Bibliothek nach Informationen über eine Kiste der Harmonie. Zur gleichen Zeit brachte Applejack, die gehört hatte, dass in dem Schloss das Schattenpony spukte, Rainbow Dash dazu, sie dorthin zu begleiten, um heraus zu finden, wer von ihnen mutiger ist und Fluttershy begleitete zusammen mit Angel Rarity, die dort einige Wandteppiche begutachten und restaurieren wollte. Ebenso folgte Pinkie Pie ihnen zu dem Schoss. Rainbow Dash und Applejack sowie Fluttershy und Rarity, die voneinander nichts wussten, erschreckten sich dabei aber wiederholt voreinander, was noch verstärkt wurde, da Pinkie die Orgel, die die Fallen des Schlosses steuerte, bediente. Twilight entdeckte unterdessen das von Celestia und Luna zurückgelassene Tagebuch der Beiden Schwestern, ein Tagebuch, in dem auch die Apparaturen des Schlosses und die Orgel vermerkt waren, wodurch es ihr gelang, die Situation zu klären und ihre Freundinnen zu beruhigen. Aus dem Buch lernte sie viel über die Geschichte des Schlosses, während Rarity ihre Restaurationspläne in die Tat umsetzte. In Power Ponies versuchen die Mane 6 das Schloss etwas zu renovieren. Fluttershy und Rainbow hängten Planen auf, Pinkie schrubbte den Boden und die Wände, Applejack kümmerte sich um die Dekoration mit Bildern, Rarity verteile Kunstgegenstände und Wandteppiche und Twilight organisierte die Gruppe. Während die Ponys arbeiteten, konnte Spike aber kaum dazu beitragen, weshalb Twilight im erlaubte, in seinem Comicbuch über die Power-Ponys zu lesen. Da das Buch jedoch verzaubert war, wurde er zusammen mit den Ponys in die Geschichte hinein gezogen und sie mussten die Rolle der Power Ponies übernehmen, um in das Schloss zurückzukehren. Nach vollbrachter HEldentat will Twilight wissen wo Spike den Comic eigentlich her hat. Der stammt aus dem Zauberhaften Comicladen in Canterlot. Spike dachte das mit Zauberhaft gemeint war das es echt gut Comics sein sollten. In Inspirations-Manifestation will Spike Rarity helfen ihre verlorene Kreativität wiederzufinden. Wo zu er sich mit Owlowiscious zum Schloss geht. dort entdecken sien in einem geheimen versteckten Teil der Bibliothek ein magisches Buch namens Inspiration Manifestation. Spike brachte Rarity dieses Buch, wobei Teile des versteckten Bereiches hinter ihm einstürzten. Allerdings wurde Rarity durch das Buch völlig manisch und fing an Ponyville nach ihrem Geschmack um zu gestalten. Doch gelang es Spike den Zauber zu brechen. In Twilights Königreich, Teil 1 wird Equestria von Tirek bedroht. Celestia will jedoch nicht dass sich Twilight diesem entgegen stellt. Da begibt sich Twilight, begleitet von ihren Freunden zum Schloss um in der Bibliotheke nach hinweisen auf die Kiste der Harmonie zu suchen.Dabei entdeckt Twilight durch einen Wink von Discord in ihrem Tagebuch, dass diverse Objekte, die sie in letzter Zeit erhalten hatten, die Schlüssel sein könnten. zwischenzeitlich gelingt es Tirek Discord auf seine Seite zu ziehen und mit seiner Hilfe noch schneller Magie zu rauben. In Twilights Königreich, Teil 2 haben die anderen Alihörner Equestrias ihre Magie auf Twilight übertragen , um sie vor Tireks Zugriff zu schützen. Da sie aber Schwierigkeiten hat so viel Magie zu kontrollieren zieht sich Twilight zum Üben zum Schloss zurück. Gerade als sie den Bogen einigermaßen raus hat greift Tirek an. Es entbrennt einer der heftigsten Kämpfe in der Geschichte Equestrias. Als Tirek merkt das sie wohl etwa gleichstark sind schlägt er Twilight einen Handel vor. Ihre Alihornmagie gegen ihre Freunde die Tirek in seiner Gewalt hat, einschließlich Discord der noch kurz zuvor die Ponys verraten hat und sich jetzt dessen schämt. Twilight geht auf den Handel ein aber Tirek muss auch Discord drauflegen. Nach kurzer Verwunderung tut er es, bekommt die Magie und mutiert zum Riesenmonster. Als er weg ist entschuldigt sich Discord bei den Ponys und gibt Twilight den Anhänger als Zeichen ihrer Freundschaft. Darin erkennen die Ponys den Sechsten Schlüssel zur Kiste der Harmonie. Mit der darin enthalten Regenbogen-Magie können sie Tirek die geraubte Magie entreißen, ihn in den Tartaraus zurückschicken und die Ordnung wieder Herstellen. Staffel 5 In Träumen Prinzessinnen von Schäfchen? steht Luna im Schloss der zwei Schwestern und befiehlt dem Tantabus sein Schlimmstes zu tun. Er verwandelt sie wieder in Nightmare Moon die sich diesmal gegen die Magie der Freundschaft behaupten kann. Plötzlich entfleucht der Tantabus was Nightmare lange genug ablenkt das die Mane 6 sie zurückverwandeln können. Jetzt wacht Luna aus ihrem Alptraum auf. In Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 2 hat Starlight Glimmer die Vergangenheit verändert so das Twilight und Spike nach einem Zeitsprung in einer Realität landen in der die Mane 6 nie Freundinnen wurden und so niemand Nightmare aufhalten konnte. Nach ihrer Landung finden sich Twilight und Spike im Everfree Forest und werden von Timberwölfen angegriffen. Sie flüchten sich in das intakte Schloss der zwei Schwestern und damit Nightmare in die Hufe. Die findet das Gerede von Zeitreisen ganz interessant und will mehr wissen. Neben bei erzählt sie Twilight ihre Schwester auf den Mond verbannt zu haben. Twilight willigt ein ihr den Zauber zum Zeitreisen zu zeigen, zur Sicherheit legt Nightmare Spike in Ketten. Mit ihrer Hilfe kommen die Freunde an den Timberwölfen vorbei zum Zeitportal. Nightmare freut sich schon diebisch mit der macht zum Zeitreisen verhindern zu können das je die Elemente der Harmonie gefunden werden mit denen sie besiegt werden könnte. Da erzählt ihr Twilight dass die Mane 6 das schon getan haben und sie diese Welt zurückbringen wird. Jetzt teleportiert sie sich zum Portal, schnappt sich Spike und geht auf Zeitreise. Es gelingt Twiligt die Geschichte zu korrigieren. Staffel 8 In Die Schule der Freundschaft – Teil 2 geriet die Schule der Freundschaft von Twilight Sparkle zum Desaster. Doch die Freunde Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, Yona, Gallus und Sandbar wollen sich nicht trennen lassen. Um zusammen sein zu können verstecken sich die Young 6 im Schloss der zwei Schwestern im Everfree Forest. Ocellus hat davon im Unterricht erfahren. In diesem Moment kommt Sandbar der Vorräten organisiert hat zurück. Dabei merkt er nicht wie ihm ein Apfel vom Wagen fällt der ein Tierchen anlockt. Yona stürmt los um sich die Cupcakes zu holen, Zum Glück kann Gallus Yona einen ihrer Zöpfe in den Weg werfen und sie so bremsen. Ocellus freut sich über die Kissen und decken mit denen es gleich viel gemütlicher wird. Smolder startet gleich mal eine Kissenschlacht. Silverstrem ihrerseits ist ganz aus dem Häuschen das es im Schloss sogar Treppen gibt. Sie erklärt das es Unterwasser, wo die Hippogreife sehr lange gelebt haben (Siehe: My Little Pony: Der Film), keine Treppen gibt. Den sie brauchen ja nirgendwo hochsteigen. Ocellus wünschte die anderen Wechselponys könnten ihre neuen Freunde kennen lernen. Den sie sind gar nicht so seltsam wie man dauernd hört. Auch Smolder findet das mit andere abhängen nicht schlecht ist. In diesem Moment hören sie ein Geräusch. Ein kleines stacheliges Tier kommt aus dem Gebüsch. Ocellus erkennt das Tier als einen Puckwudgie, davon hat sie in Fluttershys Unterricht gehört. Sogleich versucht sie sich mit ihm anzufreunden und verwandelt sich dazu in einen Artgenossen. Doch läuft irgendetwas schief. Plötzlich tauchen weitere Puckwudgies auf und gehen zum Angriff über. Wozu sie mit ihren Stacheln schießen. Man kann sich gerade noch hinter den Transportwagen verschanzen. Die Lage ist kritisch. Den von Kissen, Äpfeln und Cupcakes lassen sich die aufgebrachten Puckwudgies nicht beeindrucken. Leider fällt Ocellus nichts ein wie man sie besiegen könnte. Im Unterricht ging es ja auch immer nur darum Freundschaften zu schließen. Die Puckwudgies kommen näher und drohen die sechs in Nadelkissen zu verwandeln. Doch Yona hat keine Angst weil ihre Freunde da sind. Also beschließen sie sich dem Schicksal zu stellen. In letzter Sekunde tauchen die Mane 6 auf. Die die Puckwudgies außer Gefecht setzen und mit Pinkies Partykanone über den Everfree Forest verteilen. Trotz allem hat Pinkie ihnen Fallschirme gegeben. Die Schüler sind völlig Baff und könne nicht glauben das ihrer Lehrerinnen so cool sind. Allerdings fürchten die Schüler schon, wieder nach Hause geschickt zu werden. Zu ihrem Glück hat man an etwas anderes gedacht. Twilight erklärt das die Schüler anscheinend schon ohne ihre Lehrerinnen viel über Freundschaft gelernt. Doch sie würden ihnen gerne noch mehr beibringen, wen sie in die Schule zurückkommen. Zwar sind die Schüler Skeptisch doch eine Wahl haben sie wohl nicht. Darauf erzählt Applejack das sie alle sich ähnlich gefühlt haben als Twilight ihnen erzählte eine Schule zu eröffnen. Rarity garantiert das es dieses mal anders sein wird. Rainbow verspricht das ihre Art zu unterrichten 220 Prozent cooler wird. Fluttershy erklärt das es ohne den BVE, dessen Handbuch sie wegwirft, viel Freundlicher wird. Die Mane 6 halten Wort und der Unterricht wird viel besser für alle. Comics In Reflektionen reisen die Mane 6 in ein alternative Equestria das von einem dort guten König Sombra regiert und den bösen Schwestern Celestia und Luna bedroht wird die das Schloss als Unterschlupf benutzen. Dort kommt es zum großen Showdown durch den beide Welten in Gefahr geraten. Als die Mane 6 die Elemente der Harmonie einsetzten um die bösen Schwestern in Kristall einzuschließen wirkt sich das aber auch auf die Guten aus. Da greift Sombra ein. Er Stößt die Mane 6 bei Seite und übernimmt die Kontrolle über die Elemente. Um das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen zieht er die gesamte dunkle Energie aus den Bösen Schwestern und Speichert sie am einzigen Ort wo sie hin kann. In ihm Selbst. Es gelingt, die Schwestern werden gut und die Dimensoinsmauer baut sich wieder auf. Sombra verschwindet ehe er Schaden anrichten kann. Die Freunde können gerade noch rechtzeitig in ihre Welt zurück ehe sich die letzte Lücke schlisst. Bücher In Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity bemerkte Rarity das Charity Sweetmint, die für einige Zeit bei Rarity war, um von ihr mehr über Modedesign zu lernen, diese dabei aber mehr kopierte, bat Rarity ihre Freundinnen, sich mit ihr in der Schlossruine zu treffen, da sie hoffte, dass Charity sie dort nicht finden würde. Gemeinsam planten sie dort, wie sie Charity zu mehr Individualität bewegen konnten. In The Journal of the Two Sisters wird davon berichtet dass nachdem Celestia und Luna von Starswirl dem Bärtigen zu Prinzessinnen von Equestria gekrönt worden waren, diese nach einem passenden Ort suchten, an dem sie ihr zukünftiges Schoss errichten konnten. Als sie im Everfree Forest eine Schlucht mit einem markanten Baum, dem Baum der Harmonie, fanden, entschlossen sie sich, ihren Regierungssitz an dieser Schlucht zu bauen. Luna bestand dabei darauf, Falltüren, Geheimtüren, Bilder mit ausgeschnittenen Augen und andere Fallen sowie gruselige Gegenstände wie Fackelhalter, die wie abgehackte Ponybeine aussahen, und Pony-Rüstungen einzubauen. Darüber hinaus ließ sie Mechanismen einbauen, die Pony nach außen befördern konnten, wobei sie die Fallen von von einer Orgel aus steuern konnte, um sich einen Spaß mit späteren Besuchern erlauben zu können. Celestia bevorzugte hingegen eher eine Bibliothek und ein Lesezimmer, fand aber auch an Lunas Ideen gefallen. Unterstützt wurde die Prinzessinnen beim Bau des Schlosses von einer Vielzahl Pegasi, Einhörnern und Erdponys. Als während der Bauarbeiten jedoch ein Trupp Ponys, die in Wald nach weiterem Baumaterial suchten, verschwanden, nahm Luna die Suche auf und fand heraus, dass diese von einem Mantikor namens Melvin bedroht wurden. Gemeinsam mit Celestia und Starswirl konnte sie diesen Bändigen und sich sogar mit ihm anfreunden, so dass dieser künftig beim Bau des Schlosses half. Darüber hinaus Gewann sie die Freundschaft diverser Tiere des Everfree Forests, darunter Cragadiles, Fledermäuse und Eulen, die ebenfalls daran mit arbeiteten. Kurz nach Fertigstellung des Schlosses stattete König Bullion, Anführer der Einhörner, und dessen Tochter, Prinzessin Platinum, ihm auf Einladung von Starswirl einen Besuch ab. Da Platinum den Schwestern gegenüber unfreundlich war und sie als Blank-Flanks bezeichnete, bot Luna ihr an, sich auf ihren Thron zu setzten, wobei Melvin dessen verborgenen Mechanismus aktivierte, um sie zu erschrecken und aus dem Schloss zu befördern. Derart erschreckt, entschuldigte sich Prinzessin Platinum für ihre Worte und bot an, Wandteppiche für die Dekoration des Schlosses zu liefern. Auch als Starswirl mit Clover der Cleveren, Private Pansy und Smart Cookie das Schloss besuchten, nutzte Luna die dortigen Fallen, um diese zu erschrecken. Während eines Versteckspiels mit Kanzlerin Puddingkopf nutzte diese die Fallen jedoch selbst gegen Luna. Galerie Navboxen en:Castle of the Two Sisters pt:Castelo Real das Duas Irmãs ru:Замок_королевских_сестёр Kategorie:Gebäude